


Up All Night

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call in the field, Oliver and Felicity reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you ! Thank you! Thank you! You're enthusiasm for this series is overwhelming. I appreciate all the kudos you are giving the series and to my loyal commenters, I'm enjoying our conversations more than I can tell you.
> 
> This series isn't told in chronological order - we will hop around in time. This fic is set four years after Part 1.
> 
> While this is a Smoaking Billionaires story, this fic is mostly about Felicity and Oliver. 
> 
> My last two postings have been on the light and fluffy side, today I'm switching it up. There is smut below.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Last night had been a bad night. Team Arrow had a rule, expect that everything that can go wrong will go wrong and plan accordingly. Even with that rule, everything had gone pear shaped. It was a miracle they all walked away with all of their limbs and their lives. The team had had their asses handed to them and it was time to regroup and think of a new strategy - preferably one that didn't include explosions and gunfire. Exhausted, the team decided to take a day, count their blessings and regroup on Monday with fresh eyes. Oliver, Tommy and Felicity had all climbed into bed, just as the sun was about to dawn. Felicity couldn't even remember her head touching the pillow before she was asleep.

The bed dipped next to her and the duvet was pulled down from over her head. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn. She was so tired she had no concept of whether it was night or day. She peered up with one, half-opened, eye and asked, "What time is it?"

Tommy brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's just past noon," he whispered.

Without her glasses, he was blurry and out of focus, but she could make out enough to tell that he was dressed to go out, "Where are you going?"

Tommy's hands made soothing circles on Felicity's back. "I'm going to work. I'll be back for dinner."

"It's Sunday," is what Felicity said, what she meant was, "Verdant is closed on Sunday,  come back to bed we should be sleeping."

His fingers ghosted underneath her tank top and traced her spine. "I know, but it's inventory day and I thought that I'd go in and let Thea rest after last night."

Felicity rolled over onto her back and rose up onto her elbows. Tommy's fingers moved from her back to her stomach. "You're a good brother."

"Go back to sleep. I have the coffee pot all set up and all you have to do is flip the switch when you're ready," Tommy gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you," she said as she flopped back onto her pillow.

"I know," he said with a wink, "I'll be back soon."

Felicity rolled onto her side and scooted closer to Oliver. For someone who once woke instantly at the slightest noise or the faintest of breezes, he slept like a rock. After three years, he was now able to sleep through conversations between his boyfriend and girlfriend, which was a lucky thing since his partners were quite loquacious and frequently spent hours in bed just talking. As if sensing her presence, he shifted slightly and pulled her into his side. She rested her head against his side and the sound of his steady heartbeat was the lullaby that sent her back to sleep.

When she woke again their bed was empty. She was disoriented and still had no concept of what time it was. After a quick search her cell revealed that it was just after four in the afternoon. She swung her legs over the side of the bed  and stretched. Their home was silent and she strained her ears for any sound of where Oliver might be or if Tommy had made it home. The sound of the shower turning on drew her attention to their bathroom. She shuffled into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and then stripped out of her pajamas. With bleary eyes she opened the glass door to their walk-in shower and wrapped her arms tightly around Oliver's middle.

He reached behind her to close the shower door before he banded his arms around her. "Are you awake?"

"I haven't decided," she responded into his chest.

They didn't move or speak for a few minutes as the warm water rushed over their entwined bodies. Eventually, Oliver turned Felicity so her back was facing him. He squirted some of her shampoo into her hair and began to lather her head. "Mmmm. Feels nice," she purred. His hands traveled lower and began to massage her neck and shoulders. Her head fell forward as Oliver's fingers and the warm water chased the tension from her body. "Never stop. Feels too good."

Oliver hummed in agreement as he turned to lathering the rest of her with body wash. His gentle ministrations slowly turned into something more heated when he began to massage her breasts and roll   her nipples between his fingers.

Now wide awake with her heart thudding in her ears, she turned around in his arms. He raised an eyebrow in challenge and she smiled innocently at him as she reached behind him for the body wash. She maintained eye contact as she lathered his chest and slowly made her way down his abdomen. His cock was half hard when she slipped her hand around him and began to pump slowly. He leaned forward in order to kiss her. As she rose on her toes to meet him she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance. He let out a yelp and flinched away from her. She immediately released her grip on his cock, "Oh, my god, did I hurt you?"

He breathed through his clenched teeth. "No, I'm fine."

I'm fine, were her least favorite words to hear from his lips. Realizing that he hadn't pulled from her touch until she grabbed his shoulder, she pushed him until he turned around. She gasped when she saw the giant bruise on his upper back. "Oliver, why didn't you say anything last night."

"It's nothing," he said turning to face her.

She forgot, it's nothing, were her least favorite words. She scrunched her face at him in displeasure. "Let's rinse off."

"Felicity, really," her finger across his lips silenced him.

"I swear to God, Oliver. If you say, I'm fine, or, it's nothing, one more time we will never have sex again," Felicity said using her loud voice.

She placed them both under the spray of the shower so they could rinse off. Once she turned the shower off, she wrapped a towel around herself so she could grab her glasses from the bedroom. With her vision restored, she made Oliver stand on the center of their bathroom rug so she could dry him off and inspect him for any other injuries she'd missed the night before. "I landed on my quiver during the explosion," Oliver said in a tone one would use with a wild animal you were trying not to spook. "Nothing is broken. Nothing is sprained. It's just a bruise."

Her fingers lightly traced the edges of his bruise and the sound of the explosion coming through the  comms replayed in her mind. She'd come close to losing him before, but last night when all of the comms shorted out at once, she thought she'd lost them all - Oliver, Dig, Roy and Thea - for the ten agonizing minutes it took her and Tommy to get to the scene. "I thought I lost you," she whispered.

He turned to face her, his hands gliding up her arms to her shoulders. "I know, but I'm right here."

She gripped his forearms. "I thought you were dead," she said angrily.

"Felicity. I didn't die. I came home," he said softly as he tucked her wet hair behind her ears.

She looked down as traitorous tears rolled down her cheek, "I know that Oliver, but it doesn't make it any less scary or me less angry." She raised her head and gave him a small smile, "Go lay down on the bed."

Felicity followed him into the bedroom with a jar of ointment made from arnica and some plants from Lian Yu. It was a rare day when Oliver wasn't rubbing some of the stuff into one muscle group or the other. She straddled his lower back and began to massage the concoction into his bruised shoulder. Oliver made snuffling sounds of contentment as she continued to massage the muscles of his neck and back with the sharply medicinal and woodsy smelling balm that had an alarming arousing effect on her. Her hips reflexively shifted against him seeking friction. "The smell of sex," she mumbled to herself.

Oliver raised up on an elbow and looked over his shoulder, "What did you say?"

She could feel herself blushing as she held the jar up, "I associate the smell of this with sex."

Oliver grunted as he rolled over, his hand on her hip to keep her in place on top of him. He took the jar from her hand and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled and made a face, "This stuff makes you think of sex?"

She shrugged, "Once this dries it's odorless, but when we're," she waggled her eyebrows, "and you get all sweaty - well, I can smell it." Her chin dropped to her chest and she groaned, "I think I have a Pavlovian response to the smell." To prove her point she slid herself over his flacid cock. As he slid between her folds, he instantly responded to how wet she was and started to become hard beneath her.

The jar fell from his hand and he reached for her hips. He guided her movements against his cock as he studied her face. "I have to say, if I'm going to have a Pavlovian effect on you, I wish it was for something better than the way this stuff smells."

She bit her lip to hide her grin. Her hands ran up and down his torso as she continued to rock against him, "It's not the only one."

"Really?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Please, like you don't know all of your panty dropping moves."

"I have panty dropping moves?" he asked with a large grin.

"Well, that right there," pointing to his face, "your smile does all sorts of things to me." She swiveled her hips and rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Felicity," he gasped.

"The way you say my name is another one," she rubbed against him again.

"Any -anything else?" he stuttered.

"Let's see," she bit her lip and began to start ticking them off on her fingers, "there's the salmon ladder; your Arrow voice; when you wink at me; when you touch my shoulder; when you make my lunch; whenever you go Tarzan and swing me somewhere. Shall I continue?"

"There's more? That's already quite the list," he laughed.

"Oh, there's plenty more, but now that I think of it, you, Oliver Queen, are just panty dropping, in general." She covered her face and peeked out at him through her separated fingers. "I've revealed all of my secrets."

Oliver pulled her hips forward until she was up on her knees as he started to scoot lower on the bed, "Your secrets will always be safe with me and I promise to only use them for good." He continued to encourage her to move towards the head of the bed.

When she had straddled his face and braced her arms against the headboard he took a firm hold of her hips and lowered her sex down to his mouth. His tongue licked its way between her folds and her back bowed. "Fuck," she gasped. Oliver always responded enthusiastically when she swore. His tongue swirled around her entrance before he began to fuck her with his tongue. His head began to move from side to side so his nose rubbed against her clit. Felicity didn't know what it was about being eaten out when either Tommy or Oliver was beneath her, but whatever it was, it always had her racing to a fast and intense orgasm. Her hips began to rock as she rode his face, chasing the pleasure that was rapidly coiling within her. The sounds of pleasure that left her mouth were purely animalistic as she moaned and grunted above him. Her head fell to her arms as her entire body began to tremble. "Oh, Oliver," she whimpered, desperate for release, "Oliver, please." His tongue left her entrance and fluttered around her clit before he wrapped his mouth around her and sucked hard. Her orgasm violently tore through her and it was only Oliver's arms around her waist that kept her from completely collapsing. He continued to lap at her until she went completely limp in his arms. He gently guided her onto the mattress beside him. He turned so his head was next to hers at the foot of the bed.

Raising himself on one elbow he gave her a very wet and happy smile. His fingers smoothed through her hair as he kissed her. "The things you do to me," he said against her ear before his tongue began to play with her piercing. "I'm completely under your spell."

She squirmed because it felt like his mouth was back on her clit with each tug of her piercing. Oliver knew all of her shortcuts to getting her worked up fast. "Good, that's exactly where I want you." She nudged him over onto his back and settled between his knees. His cock was hard and straining against his belly. She knew he was way past teasing so she gave him exactly what he was so desperate for. She took his cock firmly in her hand and slid him directly into her mouth. Her tongue danced along the underside of his cock before she sucked. Her head bobbed up and down as Oliver's hands gently guided her. She knew he was restraining from thrusting and decided to up her game. She released him with a pop, before she swirled her tongue around his crown and covered it with her lips and sucked.

"Fuck, Felicity," he said gripping her hair tightly as his hips flew off the bed, "inside you, now."

Felicity froze for a moment. She didn't want to hurt him and she never failed at leaving scratches or fingerprints on his back and shoulders. Looking at the mix of confusion and desire on his face she kissed him. When she pulled away from him she moved to all fours. She wiggled her hips and she watched comprehension dawn on his face. He was instantly up on his knees behind her. His hand rested between her shoulder blades and she lowered her chest to the mattress. He pressed a kiss to the small of her back, "God, you're beautiful," and then he thrust inside her. He held her hips tightly as he stilled to regain control, "Okay?"

"Fuck me, Oliver," she said as she thrust back against him, 'hard and fast."

Oliver required no further encouragement as he snapped his hips and drove into her. He adjusted his angle and was suddenly thrusting right against her g-spot. She clenched around him in response and he groaned, "Felicity." One of his hands sank between her legs and he began to roll her clit between his fingers.

Their room was filled with the sound of their flesh coming together as they called out to one another. Oliver quickly brought Felicity over the edge and when she began to spasm around him, he pulled out and shot his hot cum onto her back. He collapsed onto his back and she dropped onto her stomach. They lay side by side panting for breath. His hand traveled across the bed and found hers. She laced their fingers together and turned to face him. He smiled at her and she puckered her lips. He laughed and rolled towards her to fulfill her silent request for a kiss.

"Now you really smell like sex," she teased.

"Looks like we'll need to take another shower," he said rather smugly. She looked over her shoulder at the mess he left on her back and gave him an incredulous look. He smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't help myself. You looked sexy as fuck."

She blushed and leaned into him for a kiss. It was tender and gentle as they sipped at each other's lip. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fi...," he stopped himself as soon as she arched her brow. He smiled and gave her  a quick kiss. "It's sore and a little stiff."

"Was that so hard?" she asked knowing that Oliver hated to admit being in pain. He nodded his head. "Yeah?" she asked softly, teasing him as she nodded her own head. "That was hard?"

He smiled widely even as he continued to nod his head and rub his nose against hers. "So hard," he whispered right before he kissed her.

She shivered as the sweat on her skin cooled. He got off the bed and extended his hand towards her. "Time for a shower."

She groaned, but she pulled herself from the bed. She glanced at the clock and gave Oliver a guilty look as he turned on the shower. "It's 6:30. Tommy will be home soon and you haven't started dinner yet."

"We never eat this early. I'll be downstairs cooking dinner in fifteen minutes," Oliver said as he grabbed the soap.

"I know, but," Felicity's stomach gurgled, "I'm hungry now."

Oliver laughed but rinsed himself off quickly. He handed her the body wash before stepping out of the shower. "I'll be downstairs cooking dinner in two minutes."

"I love you," she called after him.

"I know," was his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> As promised, a little bit of smut to start off your weekend. 
> 
> For those of you snowed in on the east coast, stay warm and safe.


End file.
